finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Borghen
.]] Borghen , also known as Borgan, is the tertiary antagonist of Final Fantasy II. He was once a noble man who became an evil general. A man with cowardly traits, he tends to let others do his work for him, while hiding behind those stronger than himself. Profile Story Borghen once served Kashuan as one of the nobility having been referred to by Scott as "Count" Borghen, but became a traitor upon the approach of the forces of Palamecia, ensuring that Palamecia successfully took Fynn. He is first referenced in Semitt Falls, having abducted Josef's daughter Nelly to blackmail him for helping Wild Rose Rebellion. He is then seen in Bafsk replacing Leon as head of the construction of the Dreadnought. He is generally seen a poor substitute, mainly due to his greedy nature and the fact that he could not control the minds of the workers, unlike Leon. Borghen is later encountered in the Snow Cave trying to find the Goddess's Bell before Firion and the others do. Realizing if he returned to the Emperor empty-handed, he would surely be executed, Borghen decides on making one last desperate attempt to murder Firion and his party, so they'll at least die with him. He is defeated easily, but as he dies, he causes a boulder that he set himself to roll down the entrance slope toward the heroes, killing Josef in the process. Borghen is never mentioned again by the Emperor's forces which evidently shows how little they cared about his services to Palamecia. Borghen returns guarding a treasure chest in Pandaemonium. Again, he is easily defeatable, especially compared to the other monsters in the dungeon. Borghen returns as a zombie in the Unknown Cave, the passage leading to Arubboth. He finds the idea of being able to kill Josef over and over again for eternity pleasing, but he is fought and defeated by Josef, Minwu, and Scott. Gameplay The party fights Borghen when trying to take the Goddess's Bell. However, he is no real challenge and is defeated easily. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Borghen appears in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade as an enemy during an event called "Showdown". In battle, Borghen uses Attack. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Borghen appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. Gallery Trivia *In the games with no voice acting, Borghen is one of the three characters who has a sound clip of him laughing (the other characters being Kefka Palazzo and Ultimecia). This was used starting with the Final Fantasy Origins release. *Borghen's character design shares similarities with . *Zombie Borghen was fought in both Pandemonium and the passage to Arubboth. It was never revealed how or why he was able to do so. *In the Spanish localization for Dawn of Souls, Borghen name is written as "Borguen". *In the novelization Final Fantasy II Muma no Meikyū by Kenji Terada, Borghen is a Black Mage, and it is also said he is from Salamand. de:Borghen it:Borghen es:Borguen Category:Final Fantasy II Characters Category:Villains